Five Years
by song of the soul
Summary: The new couple faces a certain challenge - for the first and definitely not the last time, their feelings are put to the test. H/Hr, R/L. The adventure is brewing...could possibly become R later on. Please review!!
1. Some Hero

A/N: Much thanks to the author(s) Ryoko Blue and Heaven, who's uArt of Seduction/u I stole the body heat idea from - *dives under her bed* = ) And, this is a redo of this chapter, so that it actually looks like the eight pages it is. Lol. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, the rush of air blowing a curly tendril of hair out of her face, only to have it land on her cheek once more. The reflection of Lavender's disapproving face behind her frowned deeply.  
  
"I don't know why you won't let me!" Lavender begged, her eyes pleading. "IYou/I don't think you're pretty, which is NOT true, so let me straighten your hair!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Just because I don't like the way I look doesn't mean I'm going to let you come near my hair," she said, smirking, her eyes laughing. Lavender tugged at a lock of her own pin-straight hair, narrowing her eyes. She chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. Just thought Ihe/I might like it better - " she said absently, playing with the fray on her comforter. Hermione, who had turned back to the mirror, whirled around.  
  
"What did you say?!?" Hermione asked, as Lavender threw a hand over her mouth and gave her an innocent shrug.  
  
"I - I didn't say anything!" she exclaimed nervously.  
  
"Riiight. Sure you didn't," Hermione said, glaring at her best friend, her eyes occasionally wandering to the drawer that held her diary. Lavender sighed impatiently.  
  
"Oh come off it, 'Mione, he's the only one who doesn't know about it," she said. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much," she said, stomping away from the mirror and began searching for a less conspicuous place to hide her journal. Lavender sighed softly, and left Hermione in the room by herself to go down to breakfast.  
  
Hermione groaned, and threw herself on her bed once Lavender had left.  
  
"Five years. How long are you going to wait?" she said, staring at the ceiling. She hugged a deep ruby pillow to her breast, sighing heavily. She looked tentatively at the flat iron, still hot, lying on Lavender's dresser. She sat up, setting the pillow down, and stared it down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning, Lavender. Hey, where's "Mione?" Harry asked, as Lavender took her seat across from Ron. Lavender shrugged.  
  
"Still in the dorm, probably trying to find some new lock charm - " Ron sniggered, and Lavender shot a dirty look at him before kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Ow! What in the bloody hell was that for?" He complained. "Harry, did you see - Harry?" Ron followed his and Lavender's gazes as it fell on Hermione, who had finally come down to breakfast. Ron looked at Hermione's face, luckily she hadn't seen his own. Harry laughed and returned his best friend's jaw to the rest of his head. Hermione sat down next to Lavender, and grabbed a muffin.  
  
"Hermione, your hair looks - gorgeous!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione blushed bright red.  
  
"You - um - forgot to turn the iron off and I decided to experiment," she said nervously. Lavender laughed aloud.  
  
"Told you so," she said, smirking. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Your hair looks really nice today, 'Mione!" Harry said, smiling at his friend. She smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you like it," she said, suddenly laughing at Ron's apparent loss for words.  
  
"I take it you like it, Ron?" she asked, grinning impishly, her shoulders relaxing. He snapped awake.  
  
"Yea," he said, chuckling to himself. Lavender looked jealously at Ron's reaction to Hermione, but tossed it aside.  
  
"So!" she said brightly, changing the subject. "Saturday, with no Quidditch and no Hogsmeade until tonight. So you guys want to do today?" she asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hmmm," Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling, the clouds floating lazily by. "It's a beautiful day out, even though it'll be cold, let's do something outside." Harry agreed immediately. Hermione got up to go to the bathroom for a moment, tossing a quick "I'll be back in a minute," at them.  
  
"Harry, I think you should talk to her," Lavender said seriously. Harry's emerald eyes shone with embarrassment as he sighed.  
  
"I'm the Boy Who Lived and I can't even tell the girl I've liked for five years, not to mention my best friend, that I have a crush on her." Ron laughed.  
  
"Some hero you are," he said, still laughing, earning a shove from Harry.  
  
"Something about a hero?" Hermione asked, taking her seat again. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, Ron was being his usual self," Lavender said, filling in for him. Ron rubbed his arm.  
  
"Can we go before I'm killed by the two of you? Sheesh," he complained. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come on you guys, we've got all afternoon to waste away," she said, as she got up. The four went outside onto the grounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, let's play a little two-on-two Quidditch," Ron suggested.  
  
"I'm on Ron's team!" Lavender said quickly, then faltered at the looks Harry and Hermione were giving her, neither of them noticing the other.  
  
"We'll go get the brooms," Ron said, and the two took off for the locker rooms. Hermione laughed.  
  
"They're so perfect for each other and they don't even know it," she says, her eyes dancing. Harry sighed. IWe are, too,/I he thought bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly at his side.  
  
"Huh? Why would something be wrong?" he said, trying his best to lie.  
  
"You sighed really loudly. Come on, Harry, we've been friends for four years, you can tell me anything," she said, and then realizing what she'd just said, gasped. Harry raised one eyebrow at her, laughing.  
  
"Your turn, Granger," he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh really?" she smirked playfully at him. "You'll have to catch me first," she said, and took off for the Quidditch pitch, laughing wildly. Harry gaped at the way her hair blew behind her, shimmering in the morning sun. She spun around and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on, Potter, am I too fast for you?" she said, giggling. Harry grinned and took off after her, his eyes shining at her squeal of approval.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Lavender watched the scene from the locker room, laughing. Lavender gasped, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Hey, Ron! Do you know any charms to - well, mess with a broom?" she asked, grinning widely. Ron laughed and searched for his wand.  
  
"It's the perfect scam," he said, grinning evilly. "Hermione's broom starts causing her trouble, and Harry has to save her and pull her onto his broom." Lavender clapped her hands.  
  
"Splendid! Now hurry up, or else they'll think we're up to something," she said. Ron rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
"We are up to something." Ron said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione dashed onto the field. She turned around to see where Harry was, and didn't see him. She paused to catch her breath, leaning on the wall for support. All of a sudden, she was on the ground, Harry straddling her, tickling her sides, and her screaming for mercy when she wasn't laughing. Tears streamed down her face, and Harry delighted in her laughter. He finally rolled off her and let her breathe again. Hermione, still giggling, wiped the tears from her eyes, her chest heaving. He looked at her, his bright emerald eyes dancing.  
  
"Well," he said, smirking, "I caught you," he said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I believe there was something you were hiding from me first," she said, grinning. Harry's ears turned bright red. A shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see Lavender and Ron standing over them, grinning. They got up, brushing themselves off, and Lavender and Ron looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Here, Harry, here's your Firebolt, here, 'Mione, you take this one - " Ron said as he passed out brooms. "We're playing with just the Quaffle and the Snitch," he explained, and the pair nodded. "Ready? Great, let's go!"  
  
The game ensued. Hermione was flying exceptionally well, and scored many goals. Lavender and Harry scanned the field for any sign of the Snitch as Ron and Hermione fought for control of the Quaffle. Ten points for her, ten points for him, the score went back and forth, back forth, sometimes Ron in the lead, sometimes Hermione in the lead. Hermione dove for the Quaffle as Ron threw it towards her goal, and all of sudden, the broom began shaking violently. Hermione screamed, immediately drawing Harry's attention.  
  
" 'Mione! What's wrong?" he said, flying down, until he saw clearly what was going on. His eyes widened as she slipped off the broom, hanging by her hands.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed, scared out of her wits. The ground was dangerously far away, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on - she felt a strong arm around her waist as Harry guided her onto his broom.  
  
"It's okay, I've got you now, you can let go of the other broom now," he said gently, holding her shaking form as they floated gently to the ground. She buried her face in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face, this time from fear. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a protective fashion, loving the way she felt in his arms. Lavender and Ron hovered above them, happy their friend was safe, and pleased their plan had worked. The two sat on the ground, Hermione still shaking slightly.  
  
"I - I don't know what happened," she said, lifting her head up.  
  
"It's all right, you're safe now," he said gently, wiping away a tear from her cheek. She looked at him then with so much love in her eyes it was all he could do not to kiss her. He stood up, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Would you like to go back to the castle?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.  
  
"No, I'm okay, I'd rather walk around for a bit," she said. "Want to come?" He smiled at her, and they walked off.  
  
They walked in silence for awhile, each thinking their own thoughts. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" he said, stopping and turning to her. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, shoot," she said, smiling, and sat down on a bench nearby.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight?" Hermione's eyes widened, and then she looked at him funny.  
  
"Don't we always go together though? You know, you, me, Ron, and Lavender," she said.  
  
"Well - " he said, fidgeting. "I meant, just you and me. Like - on a date." He looked at her hopefully. Hermione's thought stopped, she was no longer capable of conscious thought.  
  
"A - date?" she asked nervously. Harry jumped to say something.  
  
"I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to, I mean, you know - " He trailed off.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"What?" He looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"I said yes, Harry Potter," she said, and gave him her gorgeous smile. "I'll see you at seven-thirty," she said, and walked off to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat there, his mouth agape, staring at Hermione's retreating form.  
  
"Hurry, Lavender, take a picture!" someone said, snapping him out of his reverie, and he grinned.  
  
"I told you so," Lavender said, as she and Ron stepped out from behind a large statue. "I TOLD you she liked you too." Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Like I ever believe anything you say," he said.  
  
"Hey!" she said, punching him on the arm.  
  
"Ow," he said, laughing.  
  
"Yeesh, it's about time someone else got hit," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry and Lavender said at the same time. Lavender stood up, brushing herself off.  
  
"Anyway, you two have fun, I've got to go help Hermione get ready!" She squealed in delight and skipped all the way up to the castle.  
  
"What is it with girls and taking forEVER to get ready?" Ron complained. "I mean, it's only - four-thirty! That's three hours!" he exclaimed. Harry laughed.  
  
"Whatever they do, I'm sure I'll love the results, so shut it," he said, grinning. "Come on, let's get something to eat from the kitchens." They took off for the castle, leaving the grounds quiet once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am NOT letting you put all that.stuff on me!" Hermione exclaimed. "All I ever wear is mascara and lip gloss. And if Harry doesn't like that, then he wouldn't have asked me out. I'll let you re-straighten my hair, but that's it. Nothing more," she said, putting her foot down.  
  
"All right, all right," Lavender said. "I just wish -"  
  
"NO." Hermione said firmly. "And that's that."  
  
"Fine, that's that. Finish your mascara and come help me pick an outfit for you." Lavender said.  
  
"What's wrong with what I've got on?" Hermione demanded. Lavender eyed her school uniform incredulously.  
  
"It's a Idate/I, Hermione, you've got to wear something other than your uniform," she said knowingly. Hermione gave in.  
  
"I suppose you're right," she said, sighing. "So what are you and Ron going to do tonight?" Lavender whirled around.  
  
"Who said I was doing anything with him?" she asked, her tone full of worry. Hermione smiled at her knowingly, and imitated her words from before.  
  
"Everyone but him knows - " she said teasingly, and dove out of the way as a pillow came flying at her.  
  
"Whatever," was Lavender's response, as she grinned impishly. "We're getting you ready, not me," she said impatiently. "Put this on," she said, tossing Hermione an outfit and some shoes. "I'm going to finish getting myself ready, and I'll see you downstairs, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione responded, and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione wrung her hands nervously as she waited in the common room for Harry. Lavender put a comforting arm around her friend.  
  
"Don't worry, you look fine," she insisted. And she did. Hermione was wearing a deep blue short skirt, with gold roses sewn on all over. A shimmery gold satin top clung to her nicely, accentuating her upper figure. Pale pink gloss shone on her lips, and brown mascara decorated her lashes. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed. "Hermione, you look - beautiful," he said, trying to keep color from rising in his cheeks. She felt heat in her own as she blushed.  
  
"Thanks," she said, nervously. "You look nice, too," she said. Harry wore khaki pants and a dark blue shirt. He helped her into his cloak, and she smiled.  
  
"We'll meet you guys there," Lavender said, giving her best friend one last helpful grin. Hermione relaxed.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked, as they went down the front steps to meet the carriages.  
  
"Definitely the Three Broomsticks," she said, smiling at him. "It's cold out here, I could use a nice warm butterbeer." He smiled back her, and laced his fingers in hers. She grinned inwardly.  
  
They got off the carriage, and snowflakes fell softly around them. Hermione grinned in delight; she loved snow. She put her arm around Harry as they walked toward the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Body heat," she said quickly. He grinned at her and hugged her tightly to him. The walked into the café, and Harry sent a meaningful look towards Madame Rosmerta. She smiled knowingly and walked off.  
  
They sat down in a booth in the corner, and Harry smiled at her as he pulled snow out of her. God, she is so beautiful, he thought. Madame Rosmerta suddenly appeared with two piping hot butterbeers. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Madame," she said, smiling at her. The kind lady just smiled back and went back up front. "I love snow," she said suddenly, laughing.  
  
"Me too," he said. "I remember one Christmas, you were staying with us at Hogwarts, and it snowed really hard and you, me, Lavender, Ron, Fred, and George all had a huge snowball fight," he said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I remember that!" she exclaimed. "That was so much fun," she said, sighing happily. They got up and walked around outside in the gently falling snow. "You know, Hermione," Harry said, holding her hand, "I've liked you ever since our first year. You were always so nice to me, and always cared so much - but you cared about me, and not just the fact that I was Harry Potter and had to be okay. You cared because -"  
  
"I cared because I liked you too," she said softly. He turned to her, smiling, her gorgeous brown eyes staring back at him. The temptation rose in him again to kiss her, and this time he did. He leaned forward, holding the back of her head in his hand, cupping her face with the other, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes said yes.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. Harry's face was inches from hers, his bright green eyes piercing her soft brown ones. He leaned in further as his lips came gently to rest on her own. He pulled them away, making for a short kiss, and then as she nodded, he came in again. This kiss was longer, and more loving. She shuddered happily as his fingers ran through her hair, and she gripped his soft, messy hair in her hands, reveling in the kiss.  
  
Harry loved the way her hair felt between his fingers, the taste of butterbeer still lingering on her lips. He wanted more, but didn't want to push her away. He reluctantly broke the kiss to catch his breath. She smiled at him gently. It had taken them five years to do something about their feelings for each other, and she loved it.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said, leaning in for a third kiss. This one was even more passionate, his fingers longing to run through her hair again and again, her lips almost crushing his own. Without meaning to, he parted his lips and let his tongue escape - and to his surprise, she let him in. They slowed down the kiss, their tongues gently exploring one another's mouths, her nails gripping his hair. She loved how she felt so much, and was sad when the kiss was done.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. Harry smiled at her gently, and kissed her forehead. Her fingers intertwined through his, and they stood up and began to walk around once more.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? I haven't written in a looong time - so please review! 


	2. The Knight Shall Sweep the Angel Away

Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the feedback! Yes, this is a songfic chapter, I was feeling rather mushy when I wrote it. So sue me. :P Anyway, the plot is mine, the characters aren't, and the song "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch, isn't mine either. ..........I give up wishing on stars. ^_^  
  
Hermione sighed happily. Harry turned to look at her and laughed at the content look on her face, and grinned.  
  
"Liked that, did you, Granger?" He looked at her impishly, flashing that cute, lopsided grin. She nodded, smiling back, still trying to shake the jelly feeling in her legs. She looked deep into his piercing emerald eyes, they radiated nothing but pure love - love for her.  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied, smiling softly. They continued walking, past the Three Broomsticks again. Soft music was playing, a slow, gentle tune. Hermione stopped to listen to the music wafting from the front door, and began swaying gently to the beat. He smiled at her, the moonlight glistening off her hair.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of a dance, Miss Granger?" he said, bowing low, winking. She laughed in delight. "It would be an honor, Mr. Potter," she said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. He pulled her closer and placed his strong hands around her waist. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, and the pair moved slowly to the rhythm. She felt protected in his arms, and for the first time, felt as if someone needed her. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, and then all of a sudden she stopped dancing. She grinned at Harry with excitement. Hermione tipped her head back, stuck out her tongue, and spun as fast as she could. All she could see was the white snow falling in her face, tickling her, and she laughed aloud. His laughter joined hers; the two of them spun and spun around and around, right in the middle of street, not a care in the world, just each other and the snow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione grinned, a glassy look in her eyes as she shut her dormitory door behind her. She leaned against the wall, smiling her cheeks off, and slid to the floor in a happy bliss. Lavender looked up from her Muggle magazine for teens.  
  
"I take it you two had a good time?" she said, laughing. Hermione just nodded, giggling like a little schoolgirl. Lavender sat up quickly, ready for the juicy details.  
  
"So? Did you snog? Huh, huh?" she asked excitedly, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," she said lightly, "And it was - just wow......." she sighed, almost laughing at her own reaction, which, little did she know, was nothing to the scream that then radiated around the dorm.  
  
"Lavender!! What was that for?!?" Hermione demanded. Lavender squealed again.  
  
"Ooh, I'm just so happy for you!!" she exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing.  
  
"It was just a kiss," she insisted. Lavender narrowed her eyes, smirking.  
  
"Just one? Or were there more?" she said, her eyes glinting. Hermione laughed.  
  
"All right, there was more than one. But that's my personal business." Hermione looked at Lavender's face. "And, NO, I'm not using a Muggle journal this time," she said, and laughed as her face fell.  
  
Hermione turned to the mirror and began brushing tangles out of her now- curly hair, which had gotten wet from the snow. She put away the brush, and changing into some loose nightgowns, she checked her robe pocket to make sure she hadn't left any money in it. A piece of paper was folded up inside her pocket.  
  
From the entrance hall, And to your right, Under the stars, Shall sit a knight. The angel he belongs to Will come to see him there With her deep brown eyes And her soft brown hair. The knight shall sweep the angel away Up into the air they will fly Taken to a special place Until almost mid nigh. The time you may ask Will he be late? No, he shall be waiting At half-past eight.  
  
Hermione looked at the poem for a moment, her thoughts swirling around. She smiled at the letter. He wanted to meet her at half past eight tomorrow night. She grinned at the prospect, her eyes shining. She folded it carefully up once more, and tucked it under her pillow, and turned out the light.  
  
"The knight shall sweep the angel away........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke bright and early the next morning. He hurriedly dressed, and was about to leave the dorm, when Ron finally woke up.  
  
" 'Smatter, Harry? Where's the fire?" he asked, yawning deeply and stretching. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, just want to be at breakfast early today. Something wrong with that?" Ron laughed in response.  
  
"You want to see Hermione," he said knowingly. "You're going to the library first."  
  
"So what if I am?" Ron laughed again.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that, nothing at all," he said, smiling. He pulled the covers up over him again and turned over. A few moments later he was asleep. Harry shook his head, smiling at Ron's deafening snores. He shut the door quietly as he left.  
  
Harry was in such a rush to leave, he didn't notice Hermione in the common room with him - until he ran into her in front of the portrait hole.  
  
"Oomph!" he said. Hermione laughed, and helped him up. "Thanks," he said, his ears turning slightly red. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Good morning. Heading to breakfast?"  
  
"Erm, actually, I don't quite know where I'm going, just......somewhere, I guess," he finished, smiling that lopsided grin that always made her knees weak. She laughed softly.  
  
"Well, we'll go somewhere together then, won't we?" He smiled at her. "I suppose we will," he said, laughing. They went outside and walked around the lake, making small talk about classes and such. Harry coughed loudly.  
  
"So! Um, did you find out how Ron and Lavender's date went?" he asked, nonchalantly. She shook her head, she was silent as she walked, yet still smiling. He gazed at her, her hair shiny in the sunlight, wisps of it gently floating in the breeze, then falling like the blossoms on the trees at the beginning of the summer.  
  
It was a beautiful day, to say the least. With the warm weather, students strolled about lazily, some in couples, others in groups of friends. The lake was still; the sun glittered off it so brightly it hurt Harry's eyes just to look at it. The leaves rustled gently in the cool breeze, and the birds sang their harmonious tune, adding music to the already tranquil scene. Hermione sighed happily next to him, and he laced his fingers within hers and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, and smiled at him, putting her arm around his waist and hugging him to her. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.  
  
Hermione, although reluctant to leave Harry's side, glanced down at her watch. "It's noon, we have to go to lunch," she said. She smiled at him, hugging him quickly, and ran up to join Lavender as she headed up to the castle.  
  
"Lavender! Hey Lavender!" She called. Lavender turned around.  
  
"Oh, Herm! Sorry, didn't know you were out here at first." She replied.  
  
"So, were you with Ron?" Hermione asked, smirking.  
  
"........maybe........" Lavender replied evasively.  
  
"Yea, you have been," Hermione said, grinning. Lavender looked at her indignantly.  
  
"And just how can you tell that?"  
  
"You have the dazed look in your eyes again that you get whenever you see him." She said. "Not mention, you're a really bad liar. You always twirl your finger in your hair." Lavender shot her a look and untwisted her hair from her finger.  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" she asked her friend. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering," she said, laughing lightly. She skipped ahead of Lavender, leaving her dumbfounded. She had that sort of effect on people.  
  
Harry watched Hermione's retreating form. He began to feel very guilty. Shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, he slumped against the tree, massaging his temples. Thoughts raced through as he was brought back down from the cloud he'd been on the past few days. Voldemort had been reborn. He was powerful again. And here he was, putting Hermione in danger.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione jogged down the common room stairs the next morning, just in time to see Harry leaving. "Harry!" she called, picking up speed. She quickly left the common room amidst the stares that followed her, but when she got out into the hallway, Harry was no where to be seen. She looked confusedly, for once, at his sudden disappearance. She furrowed her brow worriedly, and headed to breakfast.  
  
Harry, just around the opposite corner from the Great Hall, sighed nervously as she walked off in the other direction. He mentally smacked himself; he hated doing this to her. But, Voldemort could come at any time, and he couldn't let the one girl he'd ever loved get hurt. 'Do I really love her?' he thought to himself. 'Come off it, Potter. You've loved her since you met her - you were just too blind to notice it until now,' the voice told him, sounding very much like Ron.  
  
The day proceeded much like that morning - wherever Hermione looked, Harry wasn't there. Multiple times she swore she saw him, but by the time she did a double take, he was gone again. Finally, she saw him at dinner.  
  
"Harry Potter!!!" she exploded, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall. Harry allowed himself to be pulled along, sulking. She slammed the door behind him and whirled around to face him, throwing his arm down by his side.  
  
"Harry, why have you been avoiding me all day?!? And don't say you haven't, because I know you have." She demanded. Tears began streaming down her face. "If there's something I've done or said, just let me know, Harry! Whatever it is I'm sorry! Just tell me -" Harry placed his finger on her lips, quieting her.  
  
"Shh..." he said, his deep emerald eyes piercing her light brown ones. "You didn't do anything, Hermione. You don't understand, or seem to remember - Voldemort is after me. I have to keep you safe, I have to stay away from you. I couldn't bear losing you now that I finally have you," he said softly, his eyes strangely glassy. Tears still fell softly down Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"Harry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I knew what risks I was taking when I first became your friend. I know you want to protect me. But I'm asking you, please, don't let him ruin us, Harry. Don't let him ruin what we have. I'll see you tonight, Harry." She kissed his softly on the lips, leaving Harry with a tingling feeling as he silently watched her walk away, his thoughts racing.  
  
Harry came and sat down back at the Gryffindor table, silent and pensive. Ron and Lavender looked at each other worriedly, but decided not to pursue their friend's thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stepped outside that night into the courtyard, the clock she had just passed in the entrance hall telling her it was almost eight-thirty. She walked around for a moment, and she spotted him. He was sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. He jumped at the sound of her feet on the grass below her.  
  
Harry looked his girlfriend, bathed in the early moonlight, looking every bit the most radiant angel he'd ever seen. He stood up, his face twisted with worry.  
  
"Hermione.........I'm so glad you came. I hoped you would. I was wrong; I made a horrible mistake. Oh, Hermione," he said, his eyes pleading with her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."  
  
Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
Hermione went to sit by him. She cuddled within the crook of Harry's arm, and he ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair. He could see the enormous, glowing smile on her face and got one too; the happiness radiating from the both of them was contagious.  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Finally, after five long years...the guy of her dreams was holding her close as if he would never let go. She wondered why it had taken them both so long, and wondered why he had chosen her, of all people.  
There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
there in the dark  
  
There were so many things Harry wanted to say to her, to let her know just how he felt. He knew that she already knew, but he wanted to say them anyway. Hermione shifted in her position; she was now cuddled right up next to him, and she fit perfectly, the way her body was nestled in his arms.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
Hermione shifted; it was a chilly night, and the warmth from Harry's body felt so good. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead. Hermione began to wonder why Lavender wanted the certain things she did; she couldn't imagine anything better than what she was feeling right now.  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
Hermione turned up to look at him. "The stars are so pretty tonight," she said, taking his hand again and leading him out into the moonlight so they could look at them better. He turned to her, his eyes serious and loving.  
  
"Hermione...I love you." He said, as he kissed her softly on the lips, stroking her cheek.  
  
A/N: *sigh* I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting very jealous of Miss Hermione...God I want a boyfriend, lol...anyway, go review! And for all those who want to see some danger and adventure, be prepared...because it's most definitely coming. *evil grin* 


End file.
